Stem cells are characterized in their capability of proliferation while maintaining potency and differentiation capacity into specialized cell types. Such characteristics are also called stemness, which endows stem cells with great promise for scientific research and therapeutic applications. Considerable interests have been focused on cell stemness, especially how to reprogram somatic cells to acquire stemness. Previous work of Yamanaka et al. demonstrated that pluripotent stem cells can be generated from somatic cells via forced overexpression of key transcription factors, creating a new method for stemness manipulation (Takahashi and Yamanaka, 2006). Since then, great efforts have been devoted to designing safer and more efficient methods for induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS), such as the utilization of proteins (Kim et al., 2009; Zhou et al., 2009), RNAs (Warren et al.), microRNAs (Anokye-Danso et al.) or defined chemicals(Shi et al., 2008; Zhu et al.). Although these methods have proven effective in manipulating stemness of the cells, the efficiency and the risk control are still yet to be improved. Therefore, there exist great needs in finding alternative methods to reprogram cells.